The Mating
by DegrassiQueen2018
Summary: Clare had no idea when she came home that day that she'd end up mated to a complete stranger. A new Alpha and the need for an alliance between packs have made her a pawn. Can an arranged mating turn into something more? READ AND SEE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first official Degrassi story! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it out (:

** _WARNING**: _if you are not comfortable with the paranormal, I advise you to stop right here AND there will be explicit sexual scenes in chapters soon to come (: ENJOY!

**THE MATING**

**General POV**

Closing her eyes, scenes from the past flashed through her mind. She'd just returned from a run with K.C. Where they'd frolicked and played in the cool shaded woods that surrounded her home. He'd been her best friend since they were pups and recently the friendship had grown into something more. K.C. Had hinted that he would ask her father for permission to become her mate and she'd just been thrilled at the idea. Many of her friends were already mated and, as her nineteenth birthday approached, she was becoming restless, eager to experience bonding with another.

Already, she'd gone through two heat cycles (mating minister cycle) but her father had held off choosing her a mate. Clare had naively thought he was waiting for her to find someone who suited her. Ruefully, she now acknowledged that was never the case. While her father loved her, he was first and foremost their Alpha and had to put the well-being of the pack ahead of all else. Her older brother, Munro, and sister, Darcy, mated with packs to the north and south. With the sea at their back, it was only to the east that an alliance was needed. When Elijah Goldsworthy became the new Alpha of that territory, the Elders determined that a mating between the packs was needed to ensure continued stability.

&%&%&%&%&%

That day, as she returned home laughing at something K.C. had said, Archie, her father's Beta, had greeted her at the door. "Clare, you are needed in the assembly room."

Something in his tone of voice warned her that all was not well. With a slight wave to her friend, she followed Archie, wondering what could possibly require her presence. The assembly room was used on occasion for general pack meetings but usually her father and the council of Elders dealt with all important issues.

As she pushed the door open, a cacophony of emotions hit her. Excitement, worry, curiosity... She was sensitive to moods and puzzled over the strange mixture. Her eyes scanned the room. The Elders seemed excited and pleased and were conversing with another group of older people who were strangers to her. Her father was frowning and talking to a man of about twenty-five. Clare hadn't encountered him before and took a moment to study this new arrival.

The man was taller than her father, at least six foot four, and powerfully built. His shoulders were broad and muscles could be seen rippling beneath his shirt as he moved, gesturing to make some point. Dark, faintly messy hair topped a pleasing face, with sculpted cheeks and full lips. Possibly sensing her inspection of him, he glanced toward the door and his forest green eyes locked on hers. There was a hard edge about him. Slowly he studied her from head to foot, lingering on her breasts and then her hips, before returning to her face. Clare felt herself flush under his scrutiny. As he flashed a brief smirk at her, she caught a glimpse of the softness in his eyes but it was quickly gone.

**Hope you liked it X3 Review & Tell me if I should continue or not. Can you guess who the mystery man is *wink*wink* But, more importantly, why is he there? (; For me to know and you to find out (^v^) **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews they really made my day (: Here is Chapter 1 continued (^v^)

Chapter 1

_**Back Track: ****As he flashed a brief smirk at her, she caught a glimpse of the softness in his eyes but it was quickly gone.**_

He looked back at her father and continued speaking with him as if dismissing her presence. Her father glanced her way, sighed and ended the conversation. He walked towards her with a scowl on his face. "Clare, you've been running again, I see."

She glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her short auburn curls were messy and a sheen of sweat gave her sun-kissed skin a dewy look. Noting a smudge of dirt on her pert nose, she scrubbed it off. Turning back towards her parent, she gave him a sheepish grin aimed at cajoling him out of his mood. "It was too nice a day to stay indoors."

"But what did I tell you? It isn't safe to be out alone in wolf form. It's hunting season and even though our property is posted, the humans don't always heed-" "I was with K.C. And we didn't go near the edge of the property. We aren't fools, you know."

"Ah...K.C..." Her father frowned, then sighed again. "Clare, I have something to tell you. As you might know, the pack to the east has a new Alpha. His name is Elijah." He nodded towards the man standing across the room and Clare shot him a glance again before smiling with polite interest at her father's news. "He's come to meet you?" she wondered why she was being summoned. The politics between the packs had never a concern to her. Her father didn't involve her in the council meetings, yet clearly she could only assume the gentlemen in the corner, talking to the Elders of her pack, must be representatives from the eastern group.

"Yes,Elijah is here to meet me...and you."

"Me?" Clare couldn't contain her surprise and for some reason, a strange quivering feeling began to develop within her.

"Yes, you. It has been decided by the Elders that, with a new Alpha in charge, a fresh alliance should be created. Elijah is willing. He will be..mated to you and our packs will continue to live in peace."

"Mated? To me?" Clare knew her mouth was hanging open on shock. Her eyes darted across the room to see Elijah staring at blandly, his hands behind his back. She looked back at her father, eyes brimming with tears. "Wha..What about K.C? She said below a whisper.

"I'm sorry Clare, but this is what is good for the pack. We need strong alliance so that we can guard against the human threat. As well, allied packs allow access between territories and increase the area in which we have to roam." He stopped speaking and stared at her, then placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a surprise, but don't worry. Elijah is a good man. He'll make you a fine mate."

Clare opened her mouth to protest but her father's stern look had her shutting it, leaving words unspoken. It was useless to protest. The Elders had decided and the Alpha had concurred with the decision. No matter what, she would end up becoming Mrs. Goldsworthy.

"When?" She managed to pronounce one word.

"Tonight."

**Thank you guys so much! When I saw you're reviews it made my day (: Whoever guessed the mystery man was the well-known Elijah Goldsworthy, you were...RIGHT! Don't worry, I am a total Fadam fan and HAVE to have them in the story. Hope you enjoyed the story. Review and tell me what you think of it and if you want something added to it (:**


	3. The Wedding

Shout out to RQRGJM9311 for all of the nice comments (; u make me smile! ****Here is chapter 2 you guys****

Chapter 2

Three hours. Three hours and she would be bonded for life to a man she'd never met. He'd be her mate and... The rest she couldn't even think about at the moment. She knew what mating involved. Sex wasn't a secretive topic within the pack yet she'd always thought it would be with someone she knew and loved.

Suddenly she realized that someone was speaking to her. Looking up, she saw Elijah had moved forward and was standing in front of her. "You have pretty eyes." His voice was deep and low, his eyes steady on hers. Bowing her head in order to hide the deep shade of scarlet to be known, Clare managed to croak out a thank you. Elijah extended his hand toward and she tentatively reached out and took it. The warmth of his skin immediately enveloped her and shot up her arm. Startled, she craned her neck to look at his face and noted a faint smirk pass over his mouth.

"I think we will suit each other _very _well." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'll see you later, at the ceremony." He looked her up and down before taking his leave and heading to where the councils were meeting.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The Ceremony

Clare found herself seated at a table beside a man she didn't know. Well wishes from her pack members were given followed by speeches from the Elders and the bonding ceremony began. Elijah escorted her to the front of the room and words were spoken which she didn't hear,let alone comprehend. Worst of all was the agonized looks exchanged with K.C across the room as the final words were spoken and her wrist was bound with Elijah's by a ceremonial leather rope. Tied together,Elijah led her from the hall to one of the guest cabins that were located not far from the main central house where the Alpha resided.

She cast sidelong glances up at him as they walked across the moonlit lawn. Clare knew that the drive to mate was strong, but she hoped Elijah would be considerate of her.

The cabin loomed in front of them. It was situated at the edge of the forest, with trees around giving the impression of seclusion. Elijah pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter, following close behind since their wrists were still tied. He shut the door and flicked on the lights, illuminating the room that featured a small kitchenette, eating area and a sofa in front of a fireplace. There was a door to the left that led to a bedroom and a small bath.

"Well." Elijah spoke causing Clare to jump. "First order of business would be remove this, wouldn't you say?" He held up their joined wrists and she nodded in agreement. Pulling a jackknife from his pocket, he cut the rope, letting it fall to the ground. Immediately, Clare pulled her arm away and rubbed her wrist. She noted that Elijah was also rubbing his wrists. "We have a similar reaction to being imprisoned, I see." He quipped watching her movements. "Yes" she wasn't sure what to say and the silence stretched between them.

Elijah rubbed his neck and stared around the room. "It's getting late. Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

"All right." She opened the bedroom door and walked to the bathroom, feeling his gaze boring into her back. As she passed through the room, she noted that someone had made up the bed and her nightgown was lying near the foot. Snagging it in her hand, she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Clare stared at her reflection in the mirror. Deep blue eyes stood out in her pale face and her curls had extra volume. Turning on the taps, she adjusted the spray, then stripped before stepping into the stall and letting the pounding water beat onto her body. She closed her eyes and imagined K.C touching her and sighed contently before realizing it wasn't her imagination. Hands were touching her!

With a squeal, she pulled away only to have strong fingers tighten their grip and pull her back. Elijah's voice rumbled in her ear. "It is just me. I decided to join you." His large hands massaged her shoulders then ran up and down her arms. "You're a slight little thing, aren't you?"

"I...yes." Her muscles tensed again, all the relaxing benefits of the hot water disappearing. "Clare, I know this is...awkward.. but try and relax and I will make it as easy on you as possible." She nodded obediently. Standing frozen under the pounding water, Clare felt his lips trail down her neck while his hands encircled her waist before moving up to cup her breasts. She gasped at the feel of his rough palms caressing her. He tweaked her nipples then lowered his mouth to kiss her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"M mm, your skin is so soft..." Elijah rumbled his approval before spinning her around and capturing her mouth with his. Expertly, his lips teased hers and before she realized what she was doing, Clare opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped inside, gently stroking hers. Skilfully, his lips teased and caressed, stoking a fire within her. Involuntarily, she found herself responding, gripping his biceps as his hands ran up and down her back, drawing her closer until they were touching from chest to knee.

Clare could feel his hot erection pressing against her stomach and a strange quiver of excitement shot through her. This was what her friends had talked about... Even as the thought passed through her mind, she felt herself being picked up and carried into the bedroom.

Seeming not to care that they were both wet, Elijah set her on the bed and then dropped down beside her. He kissed and caressed her, nipping and stroking, stimulating nerve endings until her entire body hummed with awareness. Heat was building inside of her and she squirmed restlessly. Elijah was licking her belly and massaging her hips, then shockingly, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs apart, burying his face in her curls. Inhaling deeply, he licked at her nether lips. Clare tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"I can smell your arousal; taste it... It calls to me." Elijah looked up at her, his eyes dilated, his breathing uneven. He slid up and kissed her hot and hard. "You are my mate." He muttered against her lips before moving to her neck and running his teeth lightly over her skin, biting down gently but not actually breaking the surface. Trailing his lips up her neck and back to her mouth, he sucked on her lower lip before kissing her again.

She started to melt into the kiss but then felt him push a finger inside of her and stiffened. It felt...strange. "Relax, this will make it easier." He whispered against her mouth. The finger probed her body and she felt an interesting sensation tingle down low. Of their own volition, her hips jerked against his hand and he worked another finger inside. Again she stiffened – it was uncomfortable and tight but soon the movement of his hand created more strange feelings within her and she felt herself becoming moist and relaxed.

Elijah's fingers began to slide easily in and out of her and Clare closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings growing within. There was tension but it felt good, exciting... Her breathing became shallow and she felt herself striving to reach some unknown place. When he stopped, she whimpered her displeasure. Suddenly, his fingers were gone. Her eyes flew open to see him rise above her and position his manhood at her entrance. For a moment he paused and looked her in the eye before thrusting himself into her.

She gasped. It hurt. He was too big. "No!" Struggling, she tried to escape but was pinned between his arms. He pulled out and pushed into her again twice more, each time entering more deeply until he was fully sheathed. Tears trickled from her eyes and he bent forward, licking at them. "It will be fine. The first time can be difficult." He reassured. "You're slight compared to me but in a moment it will be better. Tell me when the pain subsides."

Some part of her brain noted that Elijah trembled as he held himself still within her, but she was too consumed with what she herself was feeling to wonder why. After a few moments, the burning dissipated and she swallowed hard before nodding. "I'm all right now." Slowly, he began to move within her and soon the pleasurable sensations returned. They seemed to grow from within her, like a bubble slowly expanding... As Elijah moved his shaft within her, it stroked her female parts. Her breathing became shallow. She needed more...more of something, though exactly what, she wasn't sure. Her fingers dug into his back and he seemed to understand.

Elijah plunged into her faster, harder, deeper... Suddenly the bubble burst and she lost control, her limbs quivering as she found her release. Vaguely, she was aware of Elijah grunting in pleasure before collapsing on top of her, his chest heaving.

After a moment, he pulled out of her and rolled over. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing. As the pleasurable feelings faded, Clare's rational mind took over. It was not K.C. who had just brought her to her first orgasm. It was Elijah—a virtual stranger. Feelings of shame and regret washed over her. How could she have enjoyed being with him? It all seemed so wrong but there was no going back. She was mated to him for life.

Her thoughts had brought her full circle and now she was pressed against Elijah's chest, his arm around her waist. She felt trapped, both by his limb and the fact that her life was now bound to his. The future loomed ahead. What would it be like to spend the rest of her life with this man? To share his bed? Bear his young? To grow old beside him? Did he like to run in the forest or would he be too busy with his duties as Alpha to spend time with her? And who were the members of his pack? She'd have to leave her friends and family behind. Her new position as his mate would guarantee her respect, but would anyone be her friend or was she destined for a lonely existence.

Fears and doubts tumbled through her mind as she fell into a restless sleep.

**This was a long chapter (: I did it just for you guys (^v^)Thank you guys for your patience and support I hope this met your excpectations .This is my first "making love" scene, so I didn't want to overdo it. Tell me what you guys think XOXO DegrassiQueen2018**


	4. The Meeting

**Awww! Thnx guys (; I luv u 2 & to show how much I luv, I am presenting you with a new chapter (:**

***Caution*: Death of….Just Kidding.. For Now :P**

**CHAPTER 3**

Since Clare had mated with Elijah the previous night, they are now as one. Therefore, by noon Clare has to go to Elijah's pack.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ~Noon~

As they were about to leave K.C. walked up behind to Clare with his eyes brimming with unnoticeable undeveloped tears.

"Hey Clare" A voice spoke behind her and she jumped. Spinning around, she saw Bryan

standing just a few feet away. The sun was shining on his sandy brown hair, giving it a golden glow.

"Oh, K.C!" She felt her heart leap with joy and she rushed over to hug him, only to have her friend back up when she was but a foot away. His movement brought her headlong rush to an immediate stop. "K.C.? What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter? You know what the problem is." Clare frowned and shook her head. "You're mated to Elijah. I can smell his scent on you." K.C. sounded bitter and frowned at her.

His words cut like a knife into her. How could he be so cruel? "But... You know that wasn't my choice! The Elders decided on the need for the union. You know that. You were at the ceremony yesterday and heard the speeches just as I did."

Bryan looked away, his face grim. "I know. It's just..." He seemed to be waging some type of internal struggle, then sighed deeply and looked at her, his hazel eyes sorrowful. "I had hoped to be your mate."

"I know." Clare took a step closer and laid her hand on his arm. "I'd hoped for the same thing."

She took his hand in hers. "This union was for the good of the packs, but it doesn't mean that I've stopped caring for you."

"And I still care for you." K.C. reached out and stroked her cheek, staring intently into her eyes before switching his focus to her lips. Silence stretched between them and Clare realized that he was leaning closer to her, his intention of kissing her evident. Her conscience pricked and she knew she should step away. K.C. was not her mate; Elijah was...

"K.C, I'm sorry…I can't" Her voice broke off filled with sadness and guilt.

On the contrary, K.C's eyes flashed from sadness to anger, envy and…vengeance?

" You are so fucking naïve, Clare. Goddamn it! He already took the love of my life away from me and now you? Who does this fucking bastard think he is!

Clare stepped back from the outburst, but was soon startled as the words he said began to slip in her head.

"What the hell-"

"Nice to see you two are leaving on a good accord." A booming voice said, cutting her off in the middle of her question. Startled, Clare and K.C. both turned to see Elijah standing nearby, his eyes narrowed and glaring at K.C.

"We were just talking" Clare immediately responded.

"So I see, well, nice seeing you K.C, but _My _wife and I have to head out on the rode now." Elijah responded smirking, not once breaking his gaze from K.C. He roughly gripped Clare's arm and did not speak to her until there were on their way on the road to his pack. "Once you are introduced to my pack you will go straight to your room and not come out until supper." Clare had no other choice, but to agree because he, indeed, was the Alpha.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ ~Midnight~

Once they arrive to his lodge, which appeared more like a mansion, they were immediately greeted by his pack. Clare learned more names than she could imagine. Bianca, the wife of Owen Martinez, Alliah Bhandari, sister of Savjav, Sadie, the wife of Dave Turner and Holly J, the fiancé of Savjav Bhandari. Elijah said there was someone special he wanted Clare to meet and she prayed to God he didn't have a kid! He blindfolded her and led her to a den to the left of the conference room. When he took the blindfold off of her eyes, her vision came in clear contact with a hand outstretched in front of her. When she looked up she saw the goofiest grin on a face she never thought she would ever see again. "Adam Torres?"

"Longtime, No see, Clare-Bear." With that I jumped into his arms with a warm hug. "You were my best-friend ever since we were pups, how could I forget you." Clare proclaimed with tears streaming down her face. "Well, since we are having a mini family reunion, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Fiona-Coyne Torres, and my daughter, ***No Adam is not FTM*** Isabella Analeise Amoralita Torres. She had long dark wavy hair like her mom and blue eyes like her dad. While lost in thought, a sudden question struck Clare's mind like a clock "Elijah, how do you know Adam?" With that statement there was silence, then Adam broke it with four words nobody wants to here.

"We need to talk."

**So sorry for the major delay in updating the story, I had my SATs last week and this week ): I decided to make the next chapter worth the wait and make it EXTRA long ONLY if there is at least 25 reviews (: XOXO DegrassiQueen2018**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer broke down ): So now I have to use my dad's, so it might take long to update. SO SORRY!**

**Here is the EXTRA long Chapter 5 that I promised (;**

***CAUTION* : Sexual Content Included (I don't want to hurt anyone's fragile eyes lolx)**

**CHAPTER 5**

Eli pulled Clare aside from the group into his office. "Clare, promise before I tell you how I know Adam you wont get mad."

"I don't even know wha-" Elijah interrupted her "Clare, _please?"_ he asked with a look in his eyes that could bring a girl, well, Clare, to her knees.

"_ok" _she let out with a squeak.

"As far as you know, Adam was chosen to mate with Fiona, right?"

"_yea…" _Clare replied unsure, wondering what he was getting at. "Well, he wasn't" "Fiona was suppose to mate with me, but as Alpha, I decided that Adam was a more suitable mate for her. As a reward for my smart decision, your father then chose _you_ as my mate"

"So, what you are trying to tell me is, I am just a _fucking _replacement! That my father considered me your personal fuck buddy that you can just grab-n-go?" Her voice was getting louder and louder by the second.

"Clare, it is not like that" By the time he finished that statement she was already in his bedroom with the door locked. He had to go to a meeting, so he decided he would deal with her later.

_**AFTER THE MEETING**_

Clare was just about to get dressed for be when Eli told her the pack was hosting a bon fire in her honor, so put on a nice little gown and headed out to their back garden. A small bonfire was lit for roasting marshmallows. Everyone gathered round, couples naturally drifting together, while Helen (the elder of the pack) benevolently watched her grandchildren running about the yard chasing the bubbles she was blowing for them. In the flickering fire light, Clare scanned the assembled group.

Holly J was sitting between Sav's legs with her back resting against his chest. Sav's arms were wrapped around her swollen body, gently caressing her belly. Bianca was snuggled up to her husband and giggling at whatever he was whispering in her ear, while Alli just sat beside Adams brother, Drew, contentedly holding his hand.

Clare had learned that the other two couples were Wesley and his mate Sarah, and Jake with his fiancée, Jenna. The two men had helped look for Thomas the night before. They were sitting nearby, quietly talking about a movie they had seen recently. Near the edge of the circle of light cast by the fire.

When everyone had first sat down, Eli had pulled Clare to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Now he was moving his hand across her thigh, tracing lazy patterns on the sensitive skin. She felt little frissons of awareness shooting through her body. It was decidedly unsettling how just his touch could affect her, and she wasn't sure she liked him having such power over her. Surreptitiously, Clare observed him, noting that he seemed to be mesmerized by the dancing flames and totally unaware of what his hand was doing.

She traced his features with her eyes, taking in his straight nose and strong jaw. A strand of dark hair fell across his forehead; she had to clench her fists to keep from reaching up and brushing it back into place. Forcing herself to look away, she stared at the fire. Flames danced in the darkness, causing shadows to flicker across the ground and waves of heat to shimmer in the air. Occasionally a log would shift, sending sparks into the night sky.

The other couples could barely be seen as darkness descended. Encased in their own little pool of light, it was as if she and Eli were alone in the night. His scent drifted around her, invading her senses and clouding her mind. She felt herself leaning towards him. With a start, she pulled herself back and sought a means of distraction.

Reaching for a marshmallow and stabbing it onto a stick, she nonchalantly worked herself away from him. The slight distance made her feel better, more in control, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Concentrating on toasting her marshmallow to perfection, she withdrew it at just the right moment—the skin a warm toasted brown with the promise of a sweet, melted interior. She felt her mouth watering in anticipation and sat back, blowing gently to cool the treat in preparation for consuming it. Just when it was ready, a large hand reached around and pulled the stick from her grasp.

Indignantly, she turned around in time to see her marshmallow disappearing into Eli's mouth.

"Hey! I toasted that!"

Eli grinned at her. "I know, and I thank you for preparing it just the way I like it."

Clare opened her mouth to protest, but Eli swooped forward and covered her mouth with his. She could taste traces of the sweet confection on his lips and hummed in appreciation. Slowly, they withdrew and Clare found herself staring into Eli's face, his amber eyes seeming to search hers for the answer to some unspoken question. Something tugged within her, as if she was being pulled into him and she struggled to read his enigmatic expression, wondering if he too felt that sense of connectedness and also, losing all traces of anger just by looking at him.

Whatever Eli was looking for he must have found it, for he smiled and lifted her up so she was cradled between his knees, her rear end firmly in contact with him. He pulled her back so that she was leaning against his chest, similar to Holly J and Sav. Reaching around her, he put another marshmallow on a stick and prepared it, while his chin rested on her head. At first, Clare felt a bit self-conscious, but soon realized that no one was paying them any attention. Slowly, she relaxed within the warm circle of his arms and Eli, obviously sensing the change in her, growled his approval.

Over the next half hour, they fed each other marshmallows, each one accompanied by a kiss to clean the sticky sweet off their lips. Clare felt her breathing growing increasingly ragged, and Eli wrapped an arm around her waist, gently rocked his hips against her. A heavy, aching warmth was growing within her and she pushed back against Eli in response. He muttered something indecipherable, and then threw the marshmallow sticks into the fire.

In one swift motion, he scooped her up into his arms and stood. "We're turning in now." He announced to the others, striding towards the house.

Clare hid her face in his shoulder, embarrassed. "Elijah! What will they think?" She whispered against his neck.

"That we're newly bonded and I can't keep my hands off of my lovely mate." And sure enough, the wolf calls that accompanied them across the yard left her in no doubt that the others were thinking exactly that.

Upstairs, Eli placed her gently on the bed and stood over her, slowly removing his shirt. He hadn't turned on the lights, but the illumination from the moon was streaming in, playing over the skin that he was revealing to her. If she hadn't already been aroused from their kisses by the fire, the image of her mate's body would certainly have done the trick. Clare drank in the sight of his powerful arms and chest, his taut stomach, the scar running down his side... She couldn't imagine how much such a wound would have hurt and was filled with the need to comfort him, even though the pain was long gone.

Rising to her knees, she reached out and traced the faint pink line with her fingertips. At her touch, Eli's hands stilled on the waistband of his pants and she looked up at him. His eyes were hooded and burning with desire. Daringly, she brushed his hands away and undid his button and zipper so that his pants hung loosely on his hips. Then she leaned forwards and ran her lips along the length of the scar from his ribs to where it disappeared underneath his clothing. Nudging the material aside, she worked her way down to the end of the scar, which was just below his hipbone, then slid around to his stomach, teasing his navel with her tongue. Eli shuddered and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and kissing her hot and hard. With one hand on the back of her head, he slid the other one up her shirt, caressing her skin and unclasping her bra.

Clare pulled away, gasping for breath and Eli took the opportunity to shuck his pants and briefs before reaching for the edge of her T-shirt and tugging it over her head. Pushing her back on the bed, he made quick work of removing her pants and underwear, then crawled on top of her and resumed their kiss. His tongue battled with hers, while he used his hands to tweak her nipples and stroke her belly. Gently raking her nails over his scalp, Clare moaned in approval when he moved lower and suckled at her breast. Each tug of his mouth was met with a corresponding one inside of her and she guided his head from one breast to the other, closing her eyes to concentrate on sensation alone.

A whimper escaped her lips when he left off his ministrations to move lower, but was soon replaced by sighs of delight as he invaded her core with his tongue and fingers.

Knowing the exquisite feelings he could create, she willingly spread her legs allowing him access to her most intimate parts. Eli nuzzled the juncture of her thigh, inhaling her scent. A rumble of approval rose from deep in his chest as he sensed her growing arousal. She knew she was being unbelievably wanton, but despite the fact she watched him pleasure her and found that it was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. In no time at all, her body reached its peak and she shuddered as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless.

"That," she panted, "was great."

"Worth leaving the marshmallows and the bonfire for?" He teased as he slid up to lay beside her. Gently, he brushed her hair from her forehead, and then ran calming hands over her body.

"Oh, yeah." Her heart was still pounding and she was having difficulty getting her words out between her rapid breaths. "But you didn't...?"

"Not yet." He moved his hips slightly and Clare felt his hot erection pressing against her hip. "But never fear, that was only round one."

She rolled her head to the side and stared at him in surprise. "You mean I get to do that again?"

"Uh-huh, that's my plan." He nuzzled her ear and then sucked her lobe into his mouth. A shiver ran through her. "Unless, of course, you didn't enjoy yourself..." Eli's voice trailed off and he looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, I think I can force myself to suffer through it one more time, just for you. It wouldn't be fair to leave you in such an uncomfortable state." She teased him back and he smiled at her in delighted surprise. Leaning over her, he began the task of arousing her once again.

At some time during the night, Clare awoke to the sound of faint ringing. Beside her, Eli grumbled and kissed her cheek apologetically before rolling out of bed. Fumbling around on the floor, he searched for his pants and the cell phone that he'd left in his pocket. Through her bleary eyes, she watched him check the number, then pad into the sitting room and partially close the door.

Clare wondered who would be calling in the middle of the night and hoped it wasn't another pack emergency like last night. Straining her ears, she listened to Eli's deep voice as he answered the phone.

"Julia? No, no, of course you're not interrupting anything ... Shh ... Don't cry. What's wrong? ... No, don't hang up! ... You could never be a bother. You know you can call me anytime ..." The door to the sitting room clicked shut, effectively blocking out the rest of the conversation.

Chewing on her lip, Clare wondered what could be so important, that this Julia person had to call in the middle of the night. And Eli hadn't sounded at all put out. Hmm... What exactly was Eli's relationship with the woman? Alli and Bianca had mentioned something about _a _Julia that had been chasing after Kane. Was she still trying to catch him, even though he was now bonded to another? And did Eli have any interest in her? He certainly didn't sound upset by the fact that she was bothering him right in the middle of— Well, no. That wasn't true. They weren't in the middle of anything right now. Just sleeping. But it had been a companionable sleep with Eli's arms holding her tight, her head cushioned on his chest...

Clare tried to stay awake until Eli returned to bed, but the hands on the clock kept moving and moving without him reappearing. Soon the ticking of the clock and the indistinct murmur of his voice began to lull her to sleep. Pulling the bed sheets up around her neck, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes, wondering when her mate would return to her.

**That's how I'm gonna leave Chapter 5, guys (; Don't worry it is gonna get better, the plot is going to build off the clues and hints placed in each chapter and there WILL be death, betrayal ,pain, guilt and strife. STAY TUNED My AWESOME Followers (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the break from the story. I was still grieving with the loss of one of my best friends. She had breast cancer, but when the doctors detected it was still there, it was too late it already spread to several vital arteries. I might be on and off with this story because I'm gonna go visit her family a wish my condolences to them. So, HERE IS CHAPTER 6!

**CHAPTER 6**

**Clare's POV**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but when I did, I felt a loss of warmth beside her. Eli was gone. Again. As I started to get up, I felt a presence in the room. I slowly turned around and was face-to-face with a great big white and gray wolf with blue eyes. I very carefully reached for the closest thing to me which was the lamp,but as I turned back around the wolf was gone. It was time's like these when I wish we could communicate to others in wolf form while we are still human. I guess I can keep wishing because the curse will never break unless a more powerful force goes to the authorities and out rule it.

After the very mysterious awakening this morning, I took a shower and got dressed in some blue jeans and a green blouse with some flats. I am going out to lunch with Alli and Fiona to have some bonding time with the second and third in commands wives. I don't know why, but I have a very weird feeling about this but decided to go against my better judgment and ignore it. Fiona and Alli picked me up from the mansion and we were headed toward the store. In a matter of minutes, there were bright red lights and Alli and Fiona were yelling things incoherent ,but the thing that got me was when I heard a weird laugh and a distinguished voices saying "It's not your time yet, baby sis" and with that I was washed over with darkness.

**Eli's POV**

Damn, just when things are going great, Julia has to show up. Julia and I used to be really close, until she decided that power valued more than family. You see, we are not your ordinary day to day wolves, we have different groups, not just packs, but clans. The most common clans are **The Covenant **and **The Seekers**. The Covenants contain a group of renegade and juvenile wolves, the most dangerous, and to my luck Julia is apart of their clan, playing the role as the clan's dealer, she negotiates with the humans for profits. But she called my last night telling me a negotiation went bad and that she was in too deep. I might like her decisions, but she is still family, so I agreed to have a meeting with one of their advisers to sort things out. Little did I know who the advisor was going to be though.

As I walk into my office and sit at my desk looking out the window, I can't help but feel that something is off and Clare might be involved but I just shrug it off. Probably just miss her warm body pressed against me, since we've been at it almost every night. Just the thought brings a smirk upon my face. I was so lost in a trance that I didn't realize anybody walked in until I heard a very familiar voice break me out of it "Still have that same smirk, I see" and I turned to see none other than my evil cousin standing before me. "What do you want,Mark?" "Actually, I go by Fitzgerald now and I am that advisor you have been waiting for." he replied with a smirk of his own.

Holy, Shit I am fucked up now.

**Discover who has Clare or better yet, why. Also, what is going on between Eli and Fitzgerald? Why is it that all of this happens after that one phone call. What part does Julia play in this. All this will add up and when it does, you will never suspect how it will play out. Review and See!**


End file.
